pokpiruletafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Duet/Ignorancia:I/Emmily White
center ---- Vale, sí, me parece ESTUPENDO que yo ahora pueda hacerme rica. Pero, ¿es esto realmente necesario? Jaja, lo que son las cosas, ¿no? Que tu cuerpo vaya por otro lado de tu mente, que no te controles a ti misma. Pero... Ya esto ha empezado. Bueno. Supongo que podré salir viva de aquí. No con mi pasta gansa, pero, saldré de aquí. Lo que sí que no quiero es tener que cruzarme con los otros participantes... Todo menos eso. Escucho a Jack gritar a lo lejos. Pero gritar mucho, a grito pelao'. Se está dando fuerzas a sí mismo, cosa que yo no tengo. ¿Saldré cuerda de aquí? Es decir, ¿podré salir aquí sin que mi familia ni mis amigos me tomen por loca? Me estoy haciendo esa pregunta desde horas. No quiero que esto empiece. No quiero que yo empiece. No quiero. Me niego. Veo que no voy a ganar esto, solo estoy aquí de florero... Y es verdad. Con el rompecorazones de Jack, el pequeño de Danny y la simpatiquísima Michelle, ¿cómo voy a poder ganar yo? Se puede decir que soy la "más neutral", la que tiene menos personalidad. —¿Lloraré? —me pregunto cada vez más— Pero, ¿tiene esto ya vuelta atrás? ¿Qué tal si dejo ya de hacer preguntas estúpidas y ponerme, al menos, a algo? Me doy vergüenza. Quiero dejar de ser tan estúpida. This is not the end. It's where I began. We're up against the world, oh, you know we live for everyday, until tomorrow... Hey oh, don't lose your head, we're able, to knock 'em dead. I'll save you, if you're on the edge of Z, this is not the end...* La letra de esta canción se repite en mi mente. ¿Será verdad? Acaban de dar la señal de que tenemos que irnos a nuestros respectivos lugares. Creo que ya no me quedaba tiempo para salir. Del laberinto. This is not the end. It's where I began.* Pero, en verdad, no nos explicaron de lo que esto iba a tratar. Solamente no dijeron que estoy nos haría ricos. Y eso nos llamó. ¿Es posible que estoy sea como un Percy Jackson? ¿O solamente que habría que salir? —¡Venga chicos! —gritó Michelle mientras se dirigía a su esquina del laberinto— ¡Vosotros podéis, adelante! Pasados unos minutos se pudo escuchar la señal de salida. :::::3, 2, 1... ¡YA! Fue muy gracioso, al menos a mí me hizo gracia. Se escucharos unos cuantos didgeridoos**. Ni que estuviésemos en la época prehistórica, Dióh' mío. Unos cuantos minutos después escuché algo que me perturbó demasiado. Una voz femenina, como ecualizada, se notaba demasiado que la había agudizado por un programa de ordenador, se metió dentro de mi cabeza. Me dijo —'Ignorancia. Me alegro de verte. Quédate cerca, y no hagas nada.'— ¿Cómo que no hiciese nada? ¿A qué se refería? ¿Que si me quedaba quieta me aparecería un milagro divino y sería vencedora? ¡¡No lo maldito entiendo!! Después de que aquella voz femenina me hablase, me tiré mucho tiempo pensando en ello. Quizás una hora, dos. Pero no me moví del sitio. Me senté cuidadosamente en la tierra removida, y pensé largo y tendido. Quizás fuese una voz que me metieron en la mente cuando me hicieron ''aquello'' justo antes de empezar. Como algún tipo de microchip en mi cerebro capaz de controlar mis movimientos y pensamientos. This is not the end. It's where I began. O a lo mejor solamente imaginaciones mías. This is not the end. It's where I began. O, ¿acaso era una persona de verdad, con esa voz, diciendo esa frase? This is not the end. It's where I began. Definitivamente esa canción me había consumido por dentro. We're up against the world. Llevaba horas sentada. No quería moverme. Estaba a gusto. Me iba a hacer una casita allí, en esa esquina. Realmente, me sentía asustada. Mucho. ¿Qué me podría hacer alguien si me encontraba él? —'Ignorancia. Me alegro de verte. Quédate cerca, y no hagas nada.'— Y aparte por eso. ----- * This is not the end. It's where I began.: This is not the end - Krewella ** didgeridoo: instrumento aborigen del norte de Australia, cuyo origen se remonta al tiempo de los sueños o dreamtime. Categoría:Capítulo